Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to non-planar drift-type semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a non-planar vertical dual source lateral drift metal-oxide non-planar semiconductor structure lacking a field plate extension.
Background Information
Conventional drift MOS (metal-oxide semiconductor) architecture uses a large gate width to accommodate a field plate extension. As semiconductor devices continue to shrink, non-planar devices come into play and space for such a large gate becomes problematic.
Therefore, a need exists to reduce the gate width in a non-planar drift MOS device.